sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Take It to Heart
| recorded = 1989 | venue = | studio = }} | genre = Blue-eyed soul | length = | label = Reprise | producer = | prev_title = Sweet Freedom | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = Blink of an Eye | next_year = 1993 }} Take It to Heart is the third solo studio album by American singer-songwriter Michael McDonald. It was released on May 15, 1990, on the label Reprise, five years after his previous studio album, No Lookin' Back. Track listing | length1 = 5:45 | title2 = Get the Word Started | writer2 = | length2 = 5:40 | title3 = Love Can Break Your Heart | writer3 = | length3 = 4:54 | title4 = Take It to Heart | writer4 = | length4 = 5:57 | title5 = Tear It Up | writer5 = | length5 = 4:25 }} | length6 = 4:40 | title7 = Searchin' for Understanding | writer7 = | length7 = 3:42 | title8 = Homeboy | writer8 = | length8 = 4:35 | title9 = No Amount of Reason | writer9 = | length9 = 4:37 | title10 = One Step Away | writer10 = | length10 = 4:12 | title11 = You Show Me | writer11 = | length11 = 4:59 }} Personnel * Michael McDonald – lead and backing vocals, synthesizer programming and sequencing (1, 4, 10), keyboards (2, 6-9, 11) * Bernie Chiaravalle – guitar (2, 4, 7, 11), sitar (4) * Michael Landau – guitar (3, 5-9, 11) * Peter Leinheiser – guitar (1), synthesizer programming and sequencing (1) * Michael Hanna – keyboards (2), synthesizer programming and sequencing (4) * John Tesh – synthesizer programming and sequencing (4) * Don Was – synthesizer programming and sequencing (4) * Michael Mason – synthesizer programming and sequencing (4) * Gardner Cole – synthesizer programming and sequencing (5) * David Gamson – synthesizer programming and sequencing (5) * Charles Frichtel – bass guitar (2) * Abraham Laboriel – bass guitar (3, 6-9, 11), acoustic guitar (11) * George Perilli – drums (2, 4) * Jeff Porcaro – drums (3, 6-9, 11), percussion (6, 7, 10, 11), African log drum (11) * Debra Dobkin – congas (2) * Paulinho da Costa – percussion (4) * Terry McMillan – percussion (6, 7), backing vocals (6) * Vince Denham – saxophone and solo (2) * Kirk Whalum – saxophone (3) * Stan Getz – saxophone (11) * Paul Riser – string arrangements (2, 4) * Brian McKnight – backing vocals (1) * Chuck Sabatino – backing vocals (1, 6) * Sweet Pea Atkinson – backing vocals (2, 4, 5) * Harry Bowens – backing vocals (2, 4, 5) * David Lasley – backing vocals (2, 4) * Kathy Walker – backing vocals (2) * Amy Holland – backing vocals (3) * David Pack – backing vocals (5, 7) * Maureen McDonald – backing vocals (7) Production * Producers – Michael McDonald and Ted Templeman (Tracks 1, 3 & 6-11); Don Was (Tracks 2 & 4); David Gamson and Gardner Cole (Track 5). * Engineers – Ed Cherney, Jeff Hendricksen, Ross Pallone and Bob Schaper. * Additional Engineering – Ed Goodreau, Bob Schaper and Brian Schuble. * Assistant Engineers – Elaine Anderson, Michael Douglass, Lori Fumar, John Jackson, Rob Jaczko, Calvin Loser, Michael Mason, Eric Rudd, Scott Symington, Michael Tacci and Toby Wright. * Remix on Track 1 – Shep Pettibone * Additional recording at Circle Seven Recording (Pacific Palisades, California); Ocean Way Recording (Hollywood, California); John Tesh Studios (Santa Monica, California). * Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound (New York City, New York). * Production Coordinator – Joan Parker * Photography – Andy Earl * Art Direction – Martyn Atkins, T&CP Associates, Hollywood, London. Chart performance See also * List of albums released in 1990 * Michael McDonald's discography References External links * Category:1990 albums Category:Michael McDonald (singer) albums Category:Albums arranged by Paul Riser Category:Albums produced by Ted Templeman Category:Albums produced by Don Was Category:Reprise Records albums